Metal oxide layers (hereinafter referred to as “high dielectric films”) such as Ta2O5 or BST ((Ba,Sr)TiO3) are commonly used as capacitor dielectric films of highly integrated semiconductor memory devices. These high dielectric films have an excellent dielectric property, but may also exhibit relatively high leakage currents. One way to decrease the leakage current of a high dielectric film capacitor is to form the electrode(s) of the capacitor of metal layers such as Pt, Ru, Ir, Rh, Os, Pr and/or SRO that have a work function that is greater than the work function of the polysilicon layers that are conventionally used as capacitor electrodes. Most of the metals are formed by reaction of a metal source and an oxygen source, which may be formed by Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) or Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD).